This invention relates to stacking chairs on a pallet and to a method to facilitate loading and unloading of chairs on a pallet for transportation or storage. Full stacks of chairs can reach heights of 96″ or more and, at such heights, are difficult to unload by hand. Also, as shown in FIG. 1A, a conventional stack of chairs can develop a steadily increasing forward lean or offset with each successive chair, which contributes to instability as well as a larger footprint.